Golden Sun
by dreamer1483
Summary: Bella is 20 years old, has a good, quiet life with her son Breckyn, best friend Emily & her bf Jared, but she has a secret: Who is Breckyn's father? And what happens when he comes back to town after almost 4 years of being away? Chaos & Drama of course!
1. Texas Plates

**So this is my new story Golden Sun. Yes, I'm still working on the others that need working on but I just couldn't get this out of my head so I decided to write it and see what you all thought! Bella is 20 years old, has a pretty good, quiet life with her son Breckyn, her best friend Emily and her bf Jared, but she has a secret: Who is Breckyn's father? And what happens when said person comes back to town after almost 4 years of being away? Chaos, drama, tears, and love of course! Now to warn you it is labeled as a Bella/Sam (hint hint) but I honestly don't know who she's going to end up with at this point so its category is subject to change! This IS also rated M as all of my stories are because you never know where things will lead but there is swearing, adult themes, and maybe some steamy stuff later so if you're uncomfortable with that, please do not read. Thank you! With that said (long windedly may I add ;P ), here's chapter one! **

**Texas Plates**

As I walked out of Burton's Drug Store and down the street of my small town of Lindale, Texas, I thought about everything that I had going on this week. Breckyn has football (even though he's only three) on Thursday and Sunday from three to five PM, I have class Wednesday, Thursday and Friday from eight to eleven AM, the annual historical benefit is Friday, Saturday and Sunday with various times and I have to pick Mama up from her doctors appointment at five today. The list goes on and on. I sighed and walked into Miss Linda's Daycare center.

"Bella! How are you?" Miss Linda Bates greets me with a huge grin like always. She's always smiling, always patient and always helpful. I smiled back.

"I'm doing good. I just got off work, sorry I'm late." I motioned down to my pharmacist attire.

"Its perfectly fine deary. Breckyn is a little angel, just like his mother." She smiled even wider. I smiled again thinking back to the days when it was me waiting for my momma in this same brightly colored building with Miss Linda. She hasn't changed much, her hair was now a little whiter and her face lined more with age but overall she was the same Miss Linda.

I looked around the room. "Where is he?"

"Out back on the swings with Jared."

"Jared's here?" I asked starting toward the back door painted with rainbows and suns.

"Yes my dear. He said he was going to surprise you and meet you here but you were running late. I asked him if he just wanted to sign Breckyn out but he said it probably wouldn't be such a good idea if Breckyn wasn't here when you got here." She laughed. "He's such a lovely young man."

I found myself smiling widely watching Jared push Breckyn on the swing. Jared has always been there for me, even before Breckyn. He was a year older than me and one of my best friends. He helped me through everything and when Breckyn turned one, we started dating. He never asked me about his father, I suppose he thought I didn't want to talk about it and he was right. I had just turned 17 when I got pregnant. I was supposed to be going to Georgia State but instead I finished out high school and settled for Texas College in Tyler, Texas, which was only about twenty minutes from Lindale. So here I am twenty years old with a three year old, my own house, a boyfriend, I'm going to college and I maintain a pretty good job. All in all I can't complain.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jared helped Breckyn down from the swing and he came running over, throwing his wide spread arms around my ankles.

"Hey little man. Did you have a good day?" He looked up at me nodding excitedly. His almost one of a kind, dark chocolate brown eyes shining against his medium-dark tan skin as he beamed at me. I giggled and ran my fingers through his short cropped raven colored hair. It didn't matter how bad my day was going, one minute with my little man and it was like my whole day brightened. He was my little golden sun. Jared walked over as I picked Breckyn up into my arms. I smiled and he returned it with a quick kiss.

"What time did you get out?" I asked as we walked back through the daycare center.

"About four. Figured I'd meet you here…" His voice was smooth and sweet with the ability to instantly calm me. He held the door to the street open as I waved goodbye to Miss Linda. She waved back and then continued washing the tables.

"Yeah, Kim was running late again. I just got here. Oh no what time is it?" I struggled to get my phone with my free hand.

"Its 4:45." Jared said calmly looking at his watch. "Why?"

"I have to get Momma at five from the doctors. Shoot! Can you take Breck home?" My look was pleading. Jared simply smirked at my frazzledness and held out his arms for Breckyn. He did so much for me and I really didn't know where I would be without him in my life. I love him so much and I don't deserve him.

"Of course. See you at home." He smiled. I handed Breckyn over to him and then kissed them both goodbye.

"I love you." I said over my shoulder as I ran up the street toward my car.

After dropping Momma off at her house, I drove down Cranston Street which intersected with Main Street, making a left on to Mulberry and finally a right on to Clanston Drive. Our house was a ranch-style cabin with four bedrooms, a wrap around porch decorated with white wooden chairs. The smell of roasting chicken and potatoes greeted me as I walked through the screen door.

"Jared, you're being ridiculous…yeah, I know but seriously don't worry. Hey, you should be excited." Emily's voice rang clear through the kitchen door.

"I am. I just haven't seen him in what three, maybe four years." He sighed. I wonder who they're talking about.

"Hello?" I called pushing through the swinging kitchen door.

"Bella!" Emily jumped off her stool and ran at me, wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey. What are you all wound up about?" I pried myself from my best friend's grip and stepped back.

"Just welcoming home my bestest friend!" She said twisting long dark hair.

"Emily, you've been my best friend since we were two. What's going on?"

"Nothing." She smiled innocently.

"Mhmm...Jared, baby…what's going on?" I made my voice light and sweet.

"Uh…umm…is that Breckyn? I better go check on him." He called and practically ran out of the room.

"Emily. Tell me." I said in a flat voice. She looked a little worried, little lines crinkling her tan skin.

She took a deep breath. "He's coming home tomorrow."

"Who?" I asked confused. I watched her eyes dart to where Jared headed.

"Oh no." I gasped, feeling like I had just been punched in the stomach. I grabbed for the chair behind me for support. "Its been four years, why now?" I practically cried. Their conversation from before ringing in my ears. It all made sense now.

"He's coming for the historical benefit. His family is having something donated I think. Some family heirloom."

"But that's this weekend! Tomorrow is only Wednesday!" I could feel the tears brimming and my chest tightening with an approaching anxiety attack.

"Calm down Bella. It will be okay honey." Emily put her hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"No it won't." I said sighing and lowering my voice so Jared wouldn't hear. "Emily he has no clue about him. I couldn't tell him, that was his dream, his chance. You know how he is, it would have ruined him."

"Bella, are you ever going to tell him? I think he has a right to know." Emily said with a knowing look.

"He hasn't called or even emailed in over a year and a half. We're better off with out him and he's better off without us."

Emily just nodded. I knew she had a point but I couldn't tell him. He had a full ride to Texas State for football, he has a chance to be somebody.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Breckyn came bursting through the kitchen door with Jared trailing behind him. "Pitchure Pitchure!" He held up a piece of paper with lines and scribbles that slightly resembled people.

"You drew a picture Breckyn?" He nodded happily and handed the paper to me. Across the top of each deformed person was Jared's neat handwriting.

"He wanted me to write the names of everyone." Jared clarified.

"Wow, these are really good Breckyn. Let's see there's you, me, Emily, Jared and who's this?" I pointed to the last figure and looked at Jared. He shrugged.

"He wouldn't give me a name."

"Who's this Breck?" I asked Breckyn.

Breckyn shrugged his shoulders. I knew he knew who it was but he wanted me to guess. I studied the picture. Emily was first, then Jared, who's "hand" was connected to mine, then Breckyn with what looked like a football in his hand and on the other side of Breckyn was the mystery figure. I looked at Emily, she half-smiled while biting her lip. I took a deep breath and looked down at Breckyn.

"Is that your Daddy Breck?" I asked. Jared flinched a little while a wide smile spread across Breckyn's face. He took the picture back from me and raced back through the door, Jared following him.

"Man, is he brilliant. With good timing too." Emily exhaled with a light laugh.

"I know." I turned toward the counter and started to pick at the vegetables on it.

"Cheer up B, that's a good thing."

"I know. Its just he's only three and already making questions about him, when we read family books or watch movies. He loves Jared but he wants to know where his own daddy is. And what am I going to do when he's here? Hide him? Because I'm not going to."

"I don't know hun, but you gotta figure out something."

…*…*…*…*…

I couldn't sleep last night. I tossed and turned thinking about today, accidentally waking Jared up twice. I sat in class trying to pay attention, but failed as I thought about the dreary day to come.

Eleven o'clock hit and my class ended, I dawdled a bit before heading to my car in the student parking lot. I took the long route home from Texas College, giving myself some time to breathe before grabbing Breckyn from Mama's and heading to the store.

His eyes lit up as I unbuckle his car seat and pick him up. He loved coming to the store with me, loved seeing all the people milling around.

"Dow Mommy, Dow" I smiled, my independent little boy. I put him down and he walked along side of me as I grabbed a cart and headed inside.

"Bella?" A smooth, deep voice questioned just as I turned down the cereal isle. I ignored it, a panic starting to set in. No, no, please no!

"Bella! Hey!" The voice caught up to me in no time and gently grabbed my arm to stop me from walking.

I took a silent breath as I turned and plastered on a confused but happy face. "Sam? How are you?"

He smiled his perfect smile, his teeth gleaming against his dark russet skin. "Pretty good and you?" His voice so gentle and caring. I missed it. I felt like I was seventeen again, back in that room. As the memories came flooding back, I became hyper aware of Breckyn hugging my leg.

"Great." I smiled and ran my hand through Breckyn's soft hair to assure him everything was alright. Sam looked down, his unique dark chocolate brown eyes showed he was stunned but his smiled never faulted.

"And who's this little guy?" I took a deep breath and hoped he hadn't notice it. "This is my son, Breckyn. Breck for short." Sam's eyes softened and his smile widened as he knelt down.

"Hey there Breck, I'm Sam." His tone was softer, sweeter than before. Breckyn moved further toward. Sam stood back up and looked at me, then down back at him.

"He has your smile. Must have gotten the skin color from his father though." Sam said still smiling and nudging me, referring to Breckyn's medium-dark tan skin compared to my paler skin tone. I nodded. That's not the only thing he got from his father, I added in my head. My eyes are a light golden hazel unlike Breckyn's.

"Sam? Sam!" A dark haired girl about 5'6 in high heels and a mini-skirt came walking around the corner. "There you are, I've been looking for you. How long do we have to stay here again? Its so…" She stopped and looked at me. Her eyebrows raised as her eyes met Breckyn.

"Leah, this is Bella and her son Breck. Bella is an old friend of mine. Bella this is Leah, my…"

"Girlfriend, I'm his girlfriend." She smiled but I could tell it was fake. I smiled back, mustering all the Southern charm I could.

"Its very nice to meet you Leah. How long are ya'll going to be staying here?"

"About a week or so. We got some time off from classes so my mom asked if I would come home for the dedication ceremony." Sam answered.

"Oh you go to Texas State too?" I kept my voice light as I spoke to Leah.

"Yes, my parents thought Texas would do me some good." Leah rolled her eyes and examined her nails.

"Oh? Where are you from?" I asked sweetly trying not to let he obvious lack of manners get to me.

"San Francisco, California." Her smile was proud, almost snobbish. He's dating a California city girl? Oh boy was his momma going to love that one.

"Long way from a big city here in Lindale." I smiled running my fingers through Breckyn's hair again trying to sooth him as I felt him move more behind my leg again. "Tell me about it." She laughed and I felt like hitting her. I felt Breckyn pull on my leg, getting very antsy. He obviously wasn't a fan of Leah either.

"Well, we better go. Emily and Jared are waiting for us at home."

"Really? Emily and Jared?" Sam's face brightened. Shit.

"Yeah. When I had him I figured I'd have to start us a life sooner or later. So I bought a house down by old Mr. Weaven's place. Emily left home and needed a place to stay, and then Jared moved in."

"Mind if we swing by?" Sam seemed excited and Leah, well Leah just stood there tapping her perfectly manicured fingers against her arm.

"Well we're heading back now, you could follow." What am I doing? Inviting him back to the house, I am losing my mind.

"That'd be great." He smiled. Damn it.

I loaded my groceries into my jeep, then strapped in Breckyn. He smiled widely watching Sam pull up behind me in his truck. I sighed and got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

"Bella, what the hell took you- Oh my goodness gracious." Emily came out of the house yelling as I picked up Breckyn out of the car and put him on the ground. She stopped on the porch as Sam hopped out of his truck. "Samuel Anthony Uley, is that you?"

"Why yes it is Emily Rebecca Young." Emily laughed and ran to hug him, something I longed to do. Snap out of it Bella.

"How the hell are ya?" Emily smiled.

"Emily watch your mouth around Breckyn."

"Sorry Bella." She laughed and looked around. "Where is my little genius?"

I turned away from the car and looked around, he was gone.

"Breckyn? Breckyn!"

"He's right here babe." Jared came around the corner of the house with Breckyn in his arms. "He came to find me." He laughed, his smile lighting up his features.

"Jar?" Sam called. Jared stopped walking toward me and turned toward Sam's truck.

"Sam?" Jared asked as he squinted his eyes against the sun.

"Hey!" Sam walked over to where Jared was standing. He gave Jared a half hug, being careful not to hurt Breckyn.

"How have you been Jar? Its been years!" Sam excitedly asked his former best friend.

"I know." Jared shifted Breckyn in his arms. "I've been great. How about you? How's football and school?"

"Pretty good. Got a few weeks off. Are you-" Leah cleared her throat, making her presence known. She had walked up behind Sam silently and made him jump slightly. "Jared this is Leah, my girlfriend. Leah, this is Jared, my best friend."

"And I'm Emily." Emily came bouncing up next to me. She glanced at Emily and then turned her attention back to Jared. "He looks like you. Is he yours?"

I froze. It was true. At first glance, Breckyn does look like he could be Jared's child. The darker skin, raven colored hair, but it was the eyes and mannerisms that gave it away. Jared looked down at Breckyn and breathed in deeply. "No."

"Oh." Leah seemed disappointed. I looked at Jared, who was looking at Breckyn, smoothing his hair as Breckyn smiled at him. "Well where is his father then?" Leah pressed.

"Gone." I said moving to Jared's side. I was starting to get annoyed, quickly.

"Well-" Her phone started to ring, saving her from anything she was about to say. "I have to take this." She walked away, disappearing into Sam's truck.

Emily snorted. "You brought that primpy, conceded city girl home to meet your momma? Good luck with that. You must not really like her that much." Emily laughed in disbelief as she picked up groceries and headed into the house.

"She's really not that bad Emily." Sam defended, following her actions. I let out a tight laugh. Jared put Breckyn down, letting him run into the house as we grabbed the rest of the groceries.

I kept my distance from Sam and Leah the rest of the night as best as I could. Jared carried a sleepy Breckyn upstairs while I finished the dishes from dinner.

"Do you need any help?" Sam came through the kitchen door, his voice low, almost ashamed.

"No. You might want to go help your girlfriend though, you left her out there with Emily." There was a icy bite to my tone that I couldn't even bring myself to be embarrassed about.

"She'll be fine." He said as he came closer. "Bella." I hated the way he said my name, so sweet and caring. I moved away from him. "I'm sorry."

"For what? There's nothing to be sorry about. It's not like we were together or anything." I bit out.

He flinched and took a deep breath. "There is, I'm sorry about leaving, about losing contact with you. I'm sorry for surprising you by coming home, I'm sorry about bringing Leah with me, I'm sorry she was rude to you and your son. I'm just sorry." I cringed a bit and bit back the tears that were brimming. I looked away from him as he came closer, reaching out to touch my cheek.

"Please don't cry Bella." Too late. I had tears crawling their way down my cheeks, I angrily wiped them away. He came up behind me and turned me so I was facing him. He wrapped me into a hug, smoothing my hair. I hated how much I felt at peace. Where the hell was Jared.

"He has your soft hair too. He really is beautiful." I could here the smile in his voice. "And its great that he has all three of you. Especially you and Jared, I'm happy for you two. I'm glad you found happiness after my dumb ass." I laughed a little. I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes again. Hopefully Jared would be back down soon.

"You better get out there." I said picking up the last dish. "Emily is probably convincing her to leave before Old Man Wicky gets her with his axe." He started laughing as he headed toward the door.

"That would be a sight." He chuckled and then he was gone.

Jared came in a few minutes later as I was putting the now clean dishes into the cabinet.

"They left." He sounded upset and exhausted as he put his head in his hands at the island counter.

"Okay." I shrugged as I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. I put it in front of Jared. "What's wrong?" I asked. His uncharacteristic quietness was worrying me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't look at me or even move when he asked.

"Jared…I…" I could feel the tears coming back.

"Does he know?" He looked up at me this time, his face grave.

"No. I never told him." He lowered his head again.

"He was my best friend, he is my best friend. I knew this would be hard, him coming back, because I knew you had feelings for him but I didn't think-" I flinched as he just stopped, letting the sentence just hang there. I had always had feeling for Sam, that was no secret, him and Jared were two of my closet guy friends but no one knew that Sam and I had gotten together. It was right after we graduated and we had kept a secret from everyone preferring that our business stayed our business. I hadn't even told Emily, that is until I ended up pregnant.

"No one knew anything happened between us. Only Emily knows. I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone else."

"Bella, look at him. If you pay enough attention, you know Breck is his son. He has his eyes for crying out loud. Hell, if anyone pays attention just to the way _you _are when they're near each other they'd know."

Tears streamed down my face. "I'm sorry. I couldn't believe it happened, we only…once and I…I just don't know. Please don't hate me." I cried.

"Hate you?" He sounded like someone had just crushed his chest. "Bella, I could never hate you. I love you and Breckyn so much, that's why I wish you would have told me." He got up from the counter and came to wrap his arms around me. Twice in one night, no better yet, twice in one hour, I found myself wrapped in a guy I love arms', crying.

After I had calmed down a bit, Jared had poured himself a cup of coffee along with one for me.

"So he doesn't know." His voice was calm and sweet this time. I shook my head no. "Are you ever going to tell him?"

"I honestly don't know. I didn't have the heart to tell him when I first found out. He was so happy about his scholarship, I couldn't mess it up. I just…I don't know."

"But what about your life? You were going to Georgia State, but now you're just stuck here in Lindale." He wasn't trying to be mean or rub it in, he genuinely wanted to know the reasons for my actions.

I smiled. "I am not stuck. I chose to stay here. I could have gone to Georgia State and still had Breckyn but I wanted to raise him here. Plus, in staying here, I got you." I laughed and he laughed too. I moved over to him and sat on his lap. "I love you." I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too." He whispered, his lips still on mine.

**Now in this story to clarify: Bella and Jared are together(for now?) Leah is a city girl and a bitch and dating Sam. Emily also has a little more spice to her personality in this story instead of being so mild mannered as you will see more later on. Breckyn goes by Breck so I will be using them interchangeably, when its thoughts its Breckyn but when he's being referred to or talked to its **_**normally **_**Breck. Umm…I think that's it. Oh and the title is a song by Kellie Coffey, it sort of fit…Any way, let me know if you want me to continue! Review, Comment, Question! =)**


	2. A Perfect Circle

**Goodness its been forever and a day since I have updated and I'm seriously sorry for that. I have NOT given up on this story, don't worry! I just had some writers block on what I wanted to do next with this story. I know how its going to end, its just getting there that's the hard part! So after weeks of Gleemylove yelling at me to write here's chapter two! And a BIG thanks to all of you who review, favorited, or put this story on alert! It means so much to me! Sorry if I didn't respond to all of the comments, I promise to do better next time! I own nothing but the plot and the OC's! Now on with chapter two!**

**A Perfect Circle**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"How much longer until we get there Sammy? I swear if we go any deeper into Hickville, USA I might scream." Leah whined as I fought the urge to roll my eyes and tightened my grip on the steering wheel. Lord knows why I even let her come with me. Probably jus because I didn't want to deal with her constant bitching on the subject. Ever since I told her that Momma has requested I come home for the dedication ceremony, Leah has been on this jealousy tirade about me returning home to and I quote "that little small town tramp" which she had deemed Bella ever since she found a letter and picture of us that I had securely tucked away in my nightstand. Every time she said it I felt like tearing her a new one, but I never did.

"Sammmyyy." Leah's whine brought me out of my inner musings and I cringed at the nickname she knew I hated.

"We're almost there. We have to stop by the store first though. I told Momma I'd pick some things up for her." I said as calmly as I could. Leah just huffed and continued to stare out the window as I pulled into the parking lot. She stared at the ramshackle medium-sized grocery story before groaning and opening her door. I smirked as she grimaced trying to maneuver carefully out of my truck in her miniskirt and hesitantly put her expensive high heeled shoed feet onto the cracked pavement. She knew where we were going, why she wore a miniskirt and heels, I have no idea.

"I still don't see why we had to take your beast of a truck down here. Its so inconvenient to get out of." She complained.

"Because your Mercedes would not have made it on the dirt roads down here. Plus I love my truck, I have no problem getting in and out of it. You wouldn't either if you actually wore something that covered you." I sniped walking past her and toward the store. I was walking past the cereal isle when I saw it. The flash barely sun-kissed skin that seemed out place in this sunny, small town and the soft mahogany dark brown waves. Bella.

"Bella?" I called as I started to walk toward her. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Bella! Hey!" I said catching up to her in no time and gently grabbing her arm to stop her from walking.

I watched her take an almost unnoticeable deep breath before turning toward me with a plastered on confused but 'happy'. "Sam? How are you?"

I smiled wide at hearing her angelic voice again. I had pushed her out of my mind, it hurt too much to be away from her. But seeing her, here, made my heart stutter and my mind flash back to that amazing night. "Pretty good and you?" I saw a far way look in her eyes before she snapped back into focus.

"Great." She smiled, her hand movement caused me to look down to see her running her hand through a gorgeous little boy's hair. He had medium-dark tan skin, raven colored hair and familiar dark chocolate brown eyes. I was stunned for sure but my smiled never faulted.

"And who's this little guy?" I asked after I made sure I had enough sense so my voice wouldn't falter. She took a deep breath that most people wouldn't have noticed but I've known Bella all my life and have loved her just as long.

"This is my son, Breckyn. Breck for short." She smiled down at Breckyn with nothing but adoration and pride in her eyes. My smile widened as I knelt down to Breckyn's height.

"Hey there Breck, I'm Sam." I said. My tone was softer, sweeter than before. Breckyn moved out from behind Bella's leg and further toward me. I stood back up and looked at Bella, then down back at Breckyn.

"He has your smile. Must have gotten the skin color from his father though." I said still smiling and nudging her. She nodded as if she didn't trust her mouth not to say something else.

"Sam? Sam!" I heard Leah's screeching voice right before she came walking around the corner. "There you are, I've been looking for you. How long do we have to stay here again? Its so…" She stopped and looked at Bella. I was for sure going to hear about this later. Her eyebrows raised as her eyes met Breckyn.

"Leah, this is Bella and her son Breck. Bella is an old friend of mine. Bella this is Leah, my…" I cut off suddenly ashamed.

"Girlfriend, I'm his girlfriend." She smiled but I could tell it was fake and I'm sure Bella could too. Bella smiled back, no doubt trying to keep to her manners.

"Its very nice to meet you Leah. How long are ya'll going to be staying here?" Bella asked sweetly.

"About a week or so. We got some time off from classes so Momma asked if I would come home for the dedication ceremony." I answered hoping to cut some of the tension.

"Oh you go to Texas State too?" Bella asked, her voice light as she spoke to Leah. Plan failed. I flinched slightly.

"Yes, my parents thought Texas would do me some good." Leah rolled her eyes and examined her nails. I wanted to ring her neck for being so rude.

"Oh? Where are you from?" Bella asked sweetly, probably fighting the urge to smack some manners into her.

"San Francisco, California." Leah smiled in proud, almost snobbish way. I saw Bella's eyes widen and what resembled a slight smirk grace the corners of her mouth with Leah's admission and had to fight the urge to laugh along with her. I was bringing home a city girl to meet my Momma, was I crazy?

"Long way from a big city here in Lindale." Bella smiled running her fingers through Breckyn's hair again as if she was trying to sooth him as he migrated back behind my leg again.

"Tell me about it." Leah laughed and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I saw Breckyn pull on Bella's leg, he looked like her was getting very antsy. He obviously wasn't a fan of Leah.

"Well, we better go. Emily and Jared are waiting for us at home." Bella smiled and turned to walk away.

"Really? Emily and Jared?" My face brightened at the prospect of seeing my 'sister' and my best friend.

"Yeah. When I had him I figured I'd have to start us a life sooner or later. So I bought a house down by old Mr. Weaven's place. Emily left home and needed a place to stay, and then Jared moved in."

"Mind if we swing by?" I asked not being able to contain my excitement, ignoring Leah's impatient fingernail tapping.

"Well we're heading back now, you could follow." Bella offered.

"That'd be great." I smiled.

I grabbed what I need and headed toward my truck, watching Bella load her groceries into her jeep, then strapped in Breckyn. I watched as Breckyn smiled widely watching us pull up behind Bella in my truck.

"Bella, what the hell took you- Oh my goodness gracious." Emily came out of the house yelling as I hoped out of my truck. She stopped on the porch, her hands on her hips, he mouth agape. "Samuel Anthony Uley, is that you?"

"Why yes it is Emily Rebecca Young." Emily laughed and ran to hug me, if she wasn't so small she probably would have tackled me.

"How the hell are ya?" Emily smiled.

"Emily watch your mouth around Breckyn." Bella scowled.

"Sorry Bella." She laughed and looked around. "Where is my little genius?"

Bella turned away from the us and looked around frantically.

"Breckyn? Breckyn!" She called, her voice rising an octave with nervousness.

"He's right here babe." Jared came around the corner of the house with Breckyn in his arms. "He came to find me." He laughed, his smile lighting up his features. I felt a sudden flare of jealousy at my best friend.

"Jar?" I called pushing through my jealousy and urge to clench my fists. Jared stopped walking toward Bella and turned toward me.

"Sam?" Jared asked as he squinted his eyes against the sun.

"Hey!" I said walking over to where Jared was standing. I gave Jared one of those half hug man hugs, being careful not to hurt Breckyn who was beaming in his arms.

"How have you been Jar? Its been years!" I excitedly asked, my jealously dissipating at the prospect of having my best friend back.

"I know." Jared shifted Breckyn in his arms. "I've been great. How about you? How's football and school?"

"Pretty good. Got a few weeks off. Are you-" Leah cleared her throat, making her presence known and causing me to jump. She had walked up behind without me even realizing. "Jared this is Leah, my girlfriend. Leah, this is Jared, my best friend." I mumbled.

"And I'm Emily." Emily came bouncing up next to Bella. Leah glanced at Emily, a disdainful look on her face that made my blood boil and then turned her attention back to Jared. "He looks like you. Is he yours?" I really wanted to palm slap my forehead, Leah was never one to beat around the bush and she never really cared about how what she said affected people. But the more I gazed at Jared and Breckyn, the more I realized it was true. At first glance, Breckyn does look like he could be Jared's child. The darker skin, raven colored hair, but the eyes were not Jared's nor Bella's. Breckyn was not his child. Jared looked down at Breckyn and breathed in deeply. "No."

"Oh." Leah seemed disappointed. I looked at Jared, who was looking at Breckyn, smoothing his hair as Breckyn smiled at him. "Well where is his father then?" Leah pressed. Seriously Leah? I glared at her praying just once that she's shut her mouth.

"Gone." Bella said moving to Jared's side. I could tell she was starting to get annoyed, quickly.

"Well-" Leah's phone started to ring, saving her from anything she was about to say. "I have to take this." She walked away, disappearing into my truck.

Emily snorted. "You brought that primpy, conceded city girl home to meet your momma? Good luck with that. You must not really like her that much." Emily laughed in disbelief as she picked up groceries and headed into the house.

"She's really not that bad Emily." I defended more out of obligation then want and followed her actions, picking up some of the other bags and heading into the house.

Bella kept her distance from Leah and I for the rest of the night. I knew she was uncomfortable and I couldn't help but feel like she was trying to hide something. I watched Jared carried a sleepy Breckyn upstairs, jealousy once again surging through my body. This should be my life. Why was I so stupid? Why did I think that cutting ties with her while I was at college was a good idea? That it would make it hurt less. Goodness I was a fucking idiot. I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed to see her.

"Do you need any help?" I asked coming through the kitchen door, my voice low, almost ashamed.

"No. You might want to go help your girlfriend though, you left her out there with Emily." There was a icy bite to her tone that made me flinch even though I know I deserved it.

"She'll be fine." I said as moving closer to her. "Bella." I said softly. Internally cringing and slapping myself as she moved away from me. "I'm sorry."

"For what? There's nothing to be sorry about. It's not like we were together or anything." She bit out.

I felt like I had just been punched in the gut, all the wind left my body at that comment and took a deep breath. "There is, I'm sorry about leaving, about losing contact with you. I'm sorry for surprising you by coming home, I'm sorry about bringing Leah with me, I'm sorry she was rude to you and your son. I'm just sorry." I said shakily as I watched Bella cringed a bit and bite back the tears that were brimming. She looked away from me as I came closer. I reached my out to touch her cheek.

"Please don't cry Bella." I all but whispered as tears crawled down her cheeks and she angrily wiped them away. I walked up behind her and turned her so she was facing me. I wrapped her into a hug, unable to stand her distance any longer and smoothed her hair.

"He has your soft hair too. He really is beautiful." I whispered into her hair barely able to contain the smile in my voice. "And its great that he has all three of you. Especially you and Jared, I'm happy for you two. I'm glad you found happiness after my dumb ass." I said though I only halfway meant it. She deserves to be happy, I just hate myself for fucking up. She pulled away from me and wiped her eyes again, gently this time.

"You better get out there." She said picking up the last dish in the sink. "Emily is probably convincing her to leave before Old Man Wicky gets her with his axe." I laughed as I headed toward the door not wanting to push her anymore tonight.

"That would be a sight." I chuckled before disappearing back through the door to take my 'rightful' place next to Leah.

We left a few minutes later when Jared came back down stairs, Leah practically dragging me out the door.

"Not that memory lane wasn't fun," Leah sniped sarcastically "but I just need a hot shower to get all this nasty dirt off me and to lay down with my Sammy." She said in an attempt to be sexy as she ran her nails down my arm.

"We're staying at my momma's which means separate rooms." I said trying to hide my smile. The last thing I needed tonight was Leah trying to jump me.

"What? You're 20 years old. Surely she doesn't think you're a virgin." She scoffed.

"Her house, her rules. Doesn't matter what she does/does not know. She doesn't want it in her house and you **will** respect it." I said my voice full of authority I rarely used with her leaving no room for argument. Leah just huffed and stared out the window for the rest of the drive. Thank god.

**So I know that a lot of this was the same as the other chapter and trust it annoys me when people do that but I felt as though it was important to hear Sam's point of view on everything just to give you all an idea of their "relationship". Review, Comment, Question! I love to hear what you all have to say! =)**


	3. Torn

**Hey guys, don't shoot me! I know its been a really long time since I updated but real life kind of smacked me in the face and then left me with no inspiration, what a bitch huh? Anyway this was corrected by Gleemylove so any mistakes, blame her. =) haha. As a treat for being so patient this first part is a slight lemon! I don't own anything but the OC's and the Plot! On with the story…**

**Chapter 3: Torn**

I awoke to the feeling of soft kisses on my neck and smiled. I rolled over to face Jared and pressed my lips firmly against his. One of his hands moved to tangle on my hair, the other grasping my hip and pulling me closer. I let out a soft moan as I felt him press against me. My right hand fisted itself in the hair at the nape of his neck while my left gripped his back and pressed myself impossibly closer. Jared moaned and it only made me more feverish. He rolled on top of me never breaking our lust-filled kisses. When we broke for the necessity of breathing, I continued my assault on his neck eliciting another moan. His hand on my hip slid inside my shirt to knead my bare breast. I let out another quiet moan as the pad of his thumb skimmed my nipple.

"Jared." I said breathlessly as he captured my lips again in a searing kiss. I reached for the waistband of his boxers when I heard the only thing that could break me from my lust induced haze.

"Mommy!" Breckyn yelled from his room alerting me he was now awake. I groaned and mumbled about my little bundle of sunshine with perfect timing causing Jared to chuckle and rolled off of me with one last kiss.

"Just as well, you've got class in an hour and I wouldn't want to make you late…again." Jared smirked and waggled his eyebrows at me as he pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants. I laughed and shook my head.

"I love you." I smiled, heading to my dresser to get clothes for the day.

"I love you too Belle. So much." He smiled back and headed out the door toward Breckyn's room.

After I had finished getting ready, I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs to have a quick breakfast with my boys like every Thursday morning.

"Morning Mommy!" Breckyn smiled a syrupy grin.

"Good morning baby." I laughed as I reached and wiped at the syrup dribbling down his chin with a napkin.

"Mommy!" Breckyn groaned. "I'll do it!" Jared and I both chuckled at his independence.

I sighed dramatically and plopped down in my chair. "Pretty soon you won't need me anymore. You're a big boy and big boys don't need their mommies." I pouted. Jared tried to hide his amusement as Breckyn's eyes widened and he hoped out of his chair. He ran around to my side of the table and threw his arms around my waist tightly.

"I'll always need you Mommy." He said giving me a wide grin. My little golden sun. I smiled and kissed his head.

…*…*…*…*…

My classes seemed to drag by and I found myself itching to get home. I pulled into the empty driveway and I looked around in confusion. Where was everyone? Normally both Jared and Emily would be home by now. I called out everyone's names as I walked into the house and was greeted with nothing but silence. I sighed still confused but shrugged it off and decided to take advantage of the rare alone time. I filled the bathtub with bubble bath, grabbed a book and my ipod and just let my muscles relax as I sunk deeper into the steamy heaven. I stayed there letting my body and mind completely relax until the water chilled. Wrapping my body in my fluffy bathrobe, I walked to my bedroom and took my time letting my body dry as I continued to read and be soothed by my music. When the clock read two p.m. I decided it was time to get dressed so I wouldn't be late to Breckyn's game. Taking out my head phones and throwing my book on the bed, I slipped on Jared's favorite red lacy boy-shorts panties and matching bra and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and an old Lindale Football t-shirt. As I was I was sliding the t-shirt over my head I heard the door creak open.

"Oh jeez Bells! I'm sorry!" I whipped around at the sound of Sam's voice to see him standing in my doorway with his back to me, rubbing the back of his neck like he did when he was uncomfortable or nervous. I quickly pulled on the rest of my shirt and told him it was okay to turn around. A blush spread across his gorgeous russet cheeks as he cautiously turned around. "I'm so sorry I didn't think you'd be home! Jared sent me to get his wallet…Oh jeez I didn't even think and I-"

"Sam." He continued to ramble, not meeting my eyes. "Sam!" I all but shouted. His mouth snapped shut but he still wasn't looking at me. "Sam, look at me. It was an accident. Calm down. And since when did you become such a rambling idiot around seeing a woman's body?" I asked not being able to hide the amusement in my voice. His incessant babbling apology was hilarious. For goodness sakes we made a kid together (granted he doesn't know that but still) and he's babbling apologies like the twelve year old who got caught with a playboy mag. I focused my attention back on Sam and saw that his cheeks had flushed even more and he was rubbing the back of his neck again.

"You're not just any woman." He mumbled so quietly I wasn't sure he'd actually said it, but his eyes widened like he was shocked by his own statement and he averted his gaze. Suddenly uneasy about having Sam in mine and Jared's room where just this morning Jared and I were going at it I cleared my throat and pointed to Jared's dark oak nightstand on the left side of the bed.

"He keeps his wallet in there." My wavery voice betrayed my outward calm. I felt the heat flood to my cheeks as my eyes took in the rest of his body as he moved toward the nightstand. His plain black t-shirt hung slightly loose but I could still see his muscles ripple under the fabric with each movement. A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered how those very muscles felt under my hands.

"Are you going to Breck's game?" His sudden voice snapped me out of memory lane and caused my cheeks to flame again.

"What?" Oh smooth Bella, are you broken?

"Breck's game…Jared had me come get his wallet so he could take the boys out for pizza after and he didn't know if you'd be home."

"Oh. Yeah. I was just about to head there." I said gathering my bearing again.

"Well I'm heading there anyway, why don't I just take you." He suggested, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"I...uh...yeah sure." What is with me stuttering today? "I'll meet you in your truck." He nodded and headed out of the room. As soon as I heard his footsteps on the stairs I let my shoulders relax and I slumped down onto my bed. I don't know why I can't just relax around him. He used to be one if my best friends. _That is until you had a kid with him that he doesn't know about, _a little voice in my head says. Great, now I really am going crazy. I glanced at the clock realizing that I needed to get going. I took a deep breath and headed out to Sam's truck.

To say the car ride wasn't awkward would be a lie. As soon as I stepped into the truck you could feel the tension thick in the air. By the time we were halfway to field I was beyond fidgety and I couldn't take it anymore.

"This needs to stop." I blurted out, causing a light tint of red to grace my cheeks. Sam looked at me with a raised eyebrow but otherwise remained silent. " I mean look at us Sam. When has there ever been this much tension between us? This much awkwardness? Okay so we had sex and then you left. So we stopped talking, alright that hurt…a lot but I'm over it. You came home for your family and brought you _lovely_ **girlfriend**, found out that I had a son and I was dating as well as living with Jared then you apologized for everything and then you walked in on me changing and I checked you out." I blushed hard at slip of me checking him out. Sam smirked and I got impossibly redder. "Yeah, yeah. Not the point. The point is that we're twenty and twenty-one years old and we've known each other since before we could walk. There shouldn't be this much awkwardness." I finished my little rant as we pulled into the parking lot of the field. Sam's grip tightened on the steering wheel as he took a slow, deep breath before turning to me.

"You're right Bells. There shouldn't be any between us. I'm sorry if I've caused you any grief in being home. I just…I want our friendship back." I tried not to noticed is slight flinch at the word friendship, I couldn't even begin to decipher what it means. Instead I smiled and reached for his hand, ignoring the warmth that spread through me when we touched.

"I want that too." I said trying to keep my voice even. He looked down at my hand over his before looking at me and smiling. Goodness I loved that smile. I found myself smiling wider before the sound of a whistle drew my attention outside. "It looks like the game is about to start. We better get out there."

"I can't believe he's only three and playing football." Sam laughed as we walked toward the field.

"He was really determined. He loves football and even if it does make me nervous who am I to stop him from doing what he loves, even at three years old. Plus you can't really deny what's in you blood." Sam looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I felt like kicking myself. Of course I would use Sam's saying. _Football is in my blood, you can't deny what's in you blood._ I ignored his curious expression and looked around for Emily. As soon as we made eye contact, Emily made a beeline for Sam and I.

"Bella! Thank goodness! Save me! Please save me! If I have to spend another minute with Miss I-think-I'm-Better-than-Everyone-City-Priss and her new clone I think I might scream!" Emily exclaimed as she came to a stop in front of me. She turned a glare on Sam before continuing. "Leave me alone with her again and I'll castrate you. Understood?" Sam put his hands up submissively and nodded at Emily as I tried to control my giggling. Seeing little Emily intimidate massive Sam has always been hilarious.

"Where is she?" Sam asked sounding tired.

"Over there talking to her newly acquired clone. Kim has really been eating her shit up. Its disgusting." Emily grimaced.

"Emily! Language! This is a _children's_ football game!" I admonished but she just waved me off and continued to rant at Sam.

"I mean seriously Sam, what the hell do you see in her? Hoe could you go from this" She asked suggestively waving her hand at me causing me to blush and want to strangle her. "to _that._" She practically spat the word with a head jerk towards Leah. Sam looked guilty for a second before the anger flared in his eyes. I could tell this was about to turn ugly and I didn't want this conversation to continue, let alone here of all places.

"Guys." I said stepping between them. "This is not the time nor the place for this argument. I came to watch my son play and I do not want to deal with hearing you two start an argument that is definitely **not** three or four-year-old appropriate!" I said calmly but with finality causing them both to look ashamed as their mouths snapped shut. I gave them one last warning look before plastering a smile on my face and heading toward the sidelines.

The rest of the day went without any problems. Breckyn's team won the game and my little running back ended up scoring three out of the four touchdowns. Jared and Sam treated the boys on the team to pizza at the local parlor and Sam and Emily managed to put their earlier argument behind them and act very civil in front of the kids. The only issue was the looks I kept catching from Leah. She kept looking at me like she wad trying to size me up and figure something out but I ignored her and instead listen to my son's excited retelling of the game.

**Hmm…sounds like there's going to be some drama in the next chapter! So what did you think? Review, Comment, Question. I love to hear it-and yes I'm getting better at responding, I apologize to the one who have no received a response! The song for this chapter was Torn by Letoya Luckett. =)**


	4. The Trouble With Truth

**Hey Guys! I know it's been a while and you all have plenty of reason to be mad at me for my serious lack of updates but I'm hoping that will all change in the next couple of weeks so bear with me! That you SO much for all of the Reviews and Favorites, and Alerts! They mean so much! I'm sorry if you didn't get a reply to your review, I haven't responded to all of them and for that I am really sorry but I have read every single one and they mean a lot! This was not beta-d (or however you put it) by my lovely Gleemylove so the mistakes are all mine! I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 of Golden Sun! Oh yeah, I don't own anything but the OC's and the plot!**

**The Trouble With Truth **

After going to class from 8-11, running to Momma's to get Breckyn, going to the store to pick up some food to prepare for the town banquet, and then going to the town hall to pick up some last minute decorations to bring to their proper place to be hung, I was exhausted and Breckyn was restless. I had just sat down in the living room with a book when Emily, Kim, and Leah (well Leah and Kim vs. Emily) burst through the door snipping at each other about goodness knows what with Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry following suit play arguing about who's football team has better stats. I sighed and shut my book, resigning to the fact I wouldn't have a moments peace for quite a while, and got up to go into the kitchen to start preparing the food and possibly have some semblance of quiet. As I was about to enter the kitchen a hand grasped my shoulder. I turned to see Sam staring at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay Bell?" He asked the concern from his eyes lacing his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a long day and I still have to do some cooking for the banquet tonight." I tried to smile.

"Oh okay…do you need some help?"

"Nah, I think I got it. Plus I remember your 'help' in the kitchen. You eat more than you make." I smiled genuinely as he laughed.

"Yeah, okay, you got me. But if you change your mind just holler." He smiled before going back to the guys.

I entered the kitchen and started pulling out all the things I needed when I heard the door swing open.

"Sam, I told you-" I started but looked up expecting to find Sam but instead Leah was there. "Oh, hi Leah." I smiled as warmly as I could. She glared at me as she stepped forward letting the door shut behind her.

"There's something going on between you two isn't there?" Leah's voice dripped with accusation as she cornered me in the kitchen. It took me a second to realize what she was talking about before I sighed.

"No Leah. Sam and I are old friends, nothing more. I'm with Jared."

"Bullshit. Something happened with the two of you. I know it did, I saw the letters he keeps in his drawer. So don't try and give me that we're just friends bullshit." She snarled. It felt like a ton of bricks had just fallen on my chest. He had kept the letters? I tried not to let the shock register on my face, deciding that now was not the time to think about it.

"Whatever happened between Sam and I was a long time ago and frankly, none of your business." I said defiantly and moved around her. I was not going to fight with her on this. She could take her petty jealousy somewhere else. I was pushing open the kitchen door to leave when she said the one thing that made my blood boil.

"Don't you think that Sam should know he has a son?" She asked with a sugary sweetness that would rot your teeth and make your skin crawl. My eyes narrowed at her as I stepped back toward her.

"You know _nothing_. You have issues, that much is clear, but don't you dare bring _my_ son into petty jealousy act you have going." I practically growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh! Seems I hit a nerve." She laughed. "So is it his? Or did you just wait for him to leave before you fucked someone else? I bet he wasn't even gone yet."

"Leah I would shut that empty-headed, city girl mouth of yours right now." I growled causing her smirk to grow.

"It's the second one isn't it? Yeah, I bet its not even Sam's. Probably don't even know who the father is do you? That little bast-"Her words were cutoff by my fist making hard contact with her jaw. She stumbled back at the force of my hit, falling against the fridge, clutching her already bruising jaw and swollen, split lip.

"Don't you _ever_ insult my family! Do you understand me? You will _not_ come into my town, _my house_, and insult those that I love." I growled stalking towards her. She stiffened as if expecting another blow but stayed curled up against the fridge. I pulled my fist back causing her to flinch and me to chuckle. "Get the fuck out of my kitchen Leah."

She pushed away from the fridge quickly, hustling past me, waiting until she was out of my reach to straighten her shoulders and glance back at me before leaving the kitchen. I chuckled a little before leaning back against the counter and taking a deep, shaky breath.

"Ohh Bell-laaa!" Emily sing-songed as she came through the kitchen door not even two minutes later. "Someone's in trouble!" She sang again. I groaned and she laughed. "How come you didn't call me to get in on the beat down Miss. City-Girl action? I'm a little hurt, I wanted a hit." She fake pouted before a grinned spread across her face. "Her face looks real pretty."

"She struck the last nerve." I said simply. Emily grinned and nodded.

"Apparently. One punch or two?"

"One, of course. I didn't want to kill her." I smiled and Emily laughed as she came to wrap me in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered. "But if I were you, I'd run. She-bitch was making a beeline toward Sam and Jared when I came in here." No sooner did I groan that the kitchen door opened and in walked Sam, Jared, and a smug looking Leah. Jared scanned my body for injury as he entered, Sam doing the same before going to the task at hand.

"What the hell has gotten into you Bell? Why did you hit Leah for trying to help you?"

"Help me? Are you fucking kidding me?" I practically screeched in disbelief. "Oh yeah Sam, your precious girlfriend was really trying to help me. She came in here spouting off accusations, insulting me, our son, and she has done nothing but bitch and complain about this town since she got here. She can take her fucking _help_ somewhere the fuck else, far away from my family, my house, my town and sure as fuck far way from me!" I seethed. My body was shaking so hard with anger that I almost didn't realize my slip until I looked at everyone's faces. Sam's was a mix of shock and confusion, Leah looked pissed and Emily and Jared had a look of 'oh shit, I can't believe she just yelled that.'. I back tracked on my little rant and I felt the color drain from my face. I said _our_ son. Shit. I muttered "fuck" under my breath again and heard Emily giggle. I looked up at her confused and I noticed she was trying to hide a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I know you're absolutely livid right now, with every right to be might I add, and Sam over here looks like you just told him he was born a girl but I have _never _heard you say fuck or any variation of it so many times in my life! Like I think you just blew the quota for the amount of swear words in three sentences than your entire life." Emily continued to giggle causing a small smile to crack into mine, Jared's and Sam's faces. She was right, I have never sworn so much.

"Hey Em, why don't we…" Jared cleared his throat and jerked his head toward the door.

"Good idea." Emily nodded. "Come on Queen Bitch, let's go." Emily motioned for Leah to walk out the door in front of her. Leah looked like she was about to protest but Emily silenced any objection she was about to raise. "You either walk out by yourself or I beat the shit out of you and drag your unconscious body out, your choice." Emily said simply. Leah glared at Emily then at me before storming out causing me to smirk at her childish antics. I looked back at Sam and the smirk instantly fell from my face.

"Sam, I…" The words caught in my throat as he stared at me.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" He gritted out sounding more hurt and confused than angry.

"I…I…you're too damn noble! It would have ruined you Sam!" I blurted out. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself before continuing. "You had gotten a full ride, a full ride Sam! I know you; you _never_ would have taken it if I had told you I was pregnant."

He took a frustrated inhale and ran a hand through his raven colored hair. "You needed me! My son _needs_ me. That's more important than playing football Bella." He said, anger seeping into his voice.

"My point exactly! See Sam, it would have ruined you! You were always destined for more; you needed to get out of here. You needed to be someone. I couldn't take that away from you!"

"And what about you? What about what you gave up? It's not fair that you were the only one that had to make sacrifices Bell." He asked, his tone softening with each phrase.

I looked around my kitchen and smiled. "Does it look like I really gave anything up Sam? So I had to go to a more local college. I went there by choice. I could have maintained my scholarship and raised Breck but I wanted him here."

"I want to be in his life." Sam rushed, almost as if he was afraid of the response. Before I could even respond, he continued. "As Breck's father. I want him to know me as I really am. I will _not_ miss out on anymore of his life. He loves Jared, I can tell, but Jared is not his father and Breck knows that." Sam said gently but leaving no room for argument. My words caught in my throat rendering me unable to speak so I just nodded my head. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to spill over. Sam must have noticed because the next thing I knew my silent tears were staining the front of Sam's shirt as he held me in a tight embrace. "Oh Bell, my strong Bell." He whispered into my hair. I hugged him back tightly before letting go and smiling a watery smile.

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked with a sniffling laugh. Sam rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I could use some right about now." He chuckled.

I smiled and got out two mugs. I placed his coffee in front of where he now sat at the island counter and sat down across from him.

"So Emily and Jared know?" He asked after a minute.

"Emily has known since I got pregnant. It's kind of hard to hide things from her." I smiled and he chuckled. "And Jared found out the first night you came here. He figured it out actually, said that all you had to do was look at Breck or how I acted when you two were around each and you'd know."

"True. If I had gotten my head out of my ass, I probably would have figured out something was up." He smirked. "But honestly, I think the reason I'm not as shocked as I should be is because when I first him in the store, I knew. Maybe not consciously, but I could feel a connection to him." I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, that's why when I saw you in the store I was literally terrified."

"Understandable. I didn't exactly give you time to breathe either…"

"Did you ever?" I asked causing us both to laugh. I stirred my coffee nervously before looking up at him. "So…how do you want to tell him?"

"Will you let me? I mean I know he's only three but our kid is a freaking genius." He smiled proudly. I smiled at him say "our" kid.

"Oh I know. But trust me, him being so naturally bright and inquisitive is not always a good thing…" I smiled thinking about all the little predicaments my little genius has gotten into.

"If he's anything like Jared and I when we were younger, I can imagine." He laughed heartily.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely like you two." I smiled. "So…tomorrow?" I questioned. He looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding.

"Tomorrow."

**So that's chapter 4! In the next chapter they tell Breckyn…wonder what his reaction is going to be. And now that Sam knows the truth what's ahead for Bella and Jared? Hmm… Oh and don't worry, we haven't heard the last of Leah yet! Oh yeah, the song for the title was The Trouble With Truth  by Gary Nicholson. Review, Comment, Question! I love to hear them! =)**


	5. Good Riddance

**I am so sorry that this took forever to update and that this chapter is really short. It however is necessary! Thank you to all of you who review and continue to add this story to favorites and alerts! Its amazing. Well I'm trying not to be long winded…haha. Enjoy! Oh yeah I don't own anything but the plot and the OC's =)**

**Good Riddance**

Leah flew out of the truck as soon as I parked, slamming the door and stomping up the stairs of my momma's house. She slammed the front door to the house and I flinched. That was not going to go well with my momma. I took the steps two at a time and opened the door just in time to see my momma rounding the corner yelling.

"Samuel Anthony Uley! What on God's green earth is going on?" She stared at me expectantly as I gently shut the door behind me.

"He has a son! That's what is going on!" Leah screeched, earning a glare from my mother. He look softened though as Leah's words registered and she looked at me.

"So he is yours." She said more as a statement than a question. "I'm going to skin that girl's hide for not telling me I had a grandbaby!"

"You knew?" I asked a little hurt. "You knew that there was a strong possibility that he was mine and you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't my place." My momma sighed, her eyes sympathetic. I nodded and smiled a little.

"You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me! That little bitch says its yours and you both just go jumping to believe her! She could be fucking _lying_! And even if she's not, its not okay for your 22-year old son to sleep in the same room as his girlfriend but you're okay that he has a fucking kid?" Leah screeched again.

"Young lady! This is my house, you will not be disrespectful in my house. To Bella, to _their_ son, my son, and especially me. I understand this is a lot to take in but you will _not_ be disrespectful in _my _house. By the looks of your face I see Bella's right hook already tried to teach you that today." My momma states, one eyebrow raised. I had to hold back a smile at my momma's words. Leah kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish struggling for words.

"Sammy! Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" She screeched for a third time, I rolled my eyes at her hysterics.

"Its her house Leah…plus, she's right. You should have more common sense and manners than to disrespect someone in their own house." I said seriously. Leah screamed in frustration before starting to storm up the stairs.

"Fine. Be a god damn Momma's boy! I'm leaving!" Leah screamed as she stomped to my room at the top of the stairs, slamming the door.

"She's a peach Samuel. I'm glad you brought her home with you." My momma deadpanned. I went to open my mouth to speak but she out her hand up, cutting me off. "Tell Bella I want to see my grandbaby. Soon…or I'm really going to skin her pretty little hide." She smiled but then frowned as we heard a crash. "Go make sure that city twit doesn't break my house before I wring her neck."

"Yes Ma'am." I said, quickly kissing her cheek then dashing up the stairs to my room.

I opened the door to find Leah sitting on my bed sifting through something that looked like letters.

"I should have known letting you come home was a bad idea. Especially after I found these." She said icily. I walked closer to her, noticing the letters in her hand were a collection of letters between Bella and I from when I first went to college. Most of them I had never sent.

"Where did you get those?"

"That box in your closet at school." She sniffled. Great, here come the tears.

"Why did you bring them here? Why did you even go through my closet in the first place?"

"I found them before we left. I figured if you kept one, you had more. I had put them in my purse hurriedly and I forgot that they were there." She said sniffling again. I was growing angry, quickly.

"You had no right Leah!" I said through clenched teeth, trying to calm myself.

"I just needed to know what I was up against. We're going back to school in two days. Then everything will be back to normal, we'll be back to normal. You'll go back to football and forget about all of this. I'll help you forget." She smiled slyly. She threw the letters on the floor and stalked at me. She put her arms around my neck and tried to rub herself against me.

"Stop Leah." I said taking calming breaths so I didn't lash out.

"You know you want me Sammy." She said suggestively. I looked at the letters strewn across the floor before glaring at her.

"First off, I'm not just going to forget the fact that I have a son. Second, you think I'd really disrespect my mother like that? And thirdly, do you really think I still want to be with you after everything you've done? No."

"Everything I've done!" She screeched for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. I swear he screech is enough to scare a banshee away. "That bitch springs a kid on you, attacks me, then your mother disrespects _me_ and you're mad at me for what _I've_ done! I haven't done anything except try and keep us together!"

I had to resist the urge to laugh at her. "Oh come off it Leah! You have been nothing but rude since you got here. Don't even try and play the victim right now." I shouted angrily.

"Rude? Rude! I have not been rude! I have been nothing but nice to these Podunk bottom dwellers and all they've done is gang up on my and cast me out! _They_ have been rude to _me_!" I shook my head and let out an exasperated laugh.

"Those 'Podunk bottom dwellers' are my friends and family Leah. And they are twice the people you would ever hope to be. That lovely woman downstairs taught me to never hit or even disrespect a woman but let me tell you Leah you are trying my patience! You are spiteful, mean, and conniving. I honestly don't even know why I brought you here. We were over a long time ago and we are definitely over now!" I thundered. She let out a frustrated scream as I walked past her and quickly snatched up all of the letters off of the ground. "You can stay the night, but tomorrow morning, I want you gone. Take a cab, a bus, I don't care. Just be gone." I yanked my arm away as she tried to grab me on my way to the door. "Don't." I practically growled and stormed out of the room.

I walked down the stairs to find my momma in the kitchen, a coffee in one hand, a book in the other. Her reading glasses were perched on her nose and her salt and pepper hair was falling out of her loose bun. I walked over and sat down next to her without a word. She placed her coffee cup down on the table and placed her now free hand over my own hands without even taking her eyes off her book. My momma always knew how to make me smile. Tomorrow I would go to the woman I love's, who is currently dating my best friend, house and tell her son that he was also mine. No words would ever be enough.

**So I know this chapter was wicked short but the next one should be longer and filled with the Sam/Breck/Bella drama as well as some Jared/Bella drama! Ohh boy! Review, Question, Comment! =)**


End file.
